


Asleep

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You come back home after a day of work and play to your boyfriend Bo.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 52





	Asleep

Driving in the dark could be nice and relaxing; it was a breather between work and home. You could play your music and roll the windows down if you wanted to and the weather permitted. The woods just outside Ambrose were creepy to some, but you loved the look of them. Creepy things had always made you happy in a way that most people didn't quite understand. That might have been why you loved the Sinclair boys so much.

You drove over where the road was washed out, your car already in all wheel drive. It was bumpy, and once in a while you'd fear that your car would get stuck, but you always made it through.

Pulling up to the house, you parked the car and got out, leaving your purse inside. If someone was spending enough time in Ambrose to steal from you, then the whole family would have bigger problems than a missing purse.

The lamp was on in the living room, which let you know that Vincent was downstairs working. He'd usually leave a light on so he wouldn't trip over himself when he finally came up - assuming he'd come up before daybreak.

You had no idea where Lester might be, but you weren't worried. He always had a habit of hiding out in the strangest places.

Kicking off your shoes, you headed upstairs to the room you shared with Bo. It was a little before one, so if he was awake or asleep depended on if he'd gotten worried that you were out late. Not that he'd ever admit that he'd worry when you were gone. It just so happened that the days he stayed up late and the days you stayed out correlated.

"Bo?" You said, opening the door. The tv was on to some alien conspiracy show, the volume up loud. The only light in the room was from the screen, casting long shadows over the room. You glanced over to the bed.

Bo was curled up on your side of the bed, his body wrapped around the blankets. His head had just missed your pillow, so all he had holding up his head was the balled up comforter. His fingers clung to the blankets so tightly his arms looked strained. He'd fallen asleep without his shirt, just sleep pants.

"Oh, Bo." You smiled to yourself, stripping and letting your clothes fall to the floor. Picking up the remote, you turned the volume down just a little, wanting to watch a little before you fell asleep.

Since he was in your side of the bed, you carefully lowered yourself into his side instead. Getting the blankets back would be impossible without waking him, so you decided to forgo them for now. Propping up the pillows beind you, you rested one hand in Bo's hair while you tried to catch up on the alien conspiracy show.

"'S my side." Bo mumbled groggy, not opening his eyes.

You giggled, leaning down and kissing his ear. "You were on my side first."

He groaned loudly, turning around so his head was on your lap. His arms wrapped around your waist, his eyes still shut. You loved when he was too tired to worry about male brovado. It made treating him gently so much easier.

"Time is it?" He murmured into your tummy.

"About one." You replied, running your nails down his back.

He shifted at the feeling, but he didn't object. His silence usually meant that he liked what you were doing; he'd make it clear otherwise.

"Why were you out so damn late?" Bo demanded, sounding more awake.

"My boss took us out for drinks." You kept tracing lines down his back and lightly scratching his hair, trying to lull him back to tiredness. "We got into a pool competition."

"I keep saying you don't need a damn job." He grumbled, finally opening his eyes. "I can take care of you by myself."

"I like having a job." Leaning down, you kissed his forehead, ignoring the sour look he was giving you. "I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know I'd be out late."

Bo made an annoyed noise, sitting up. "Switch sides with me."

"Okay, okay." You smiled and rolled your eyes, crawling onto your side of the bed, adjusting the blankets so they were back to normal.

Bo grabbed the remote, turning off the TV, enveloping the two of you in darkness. You laid down, pulling the blankets over your shoulders, and you could feel Bo doing the same.

"I'm glad you're home." He said quietly, reaching out and pulling you to his chest.

You curled up against him, taking in his warmth. "I love you too."


End file.
